


Night delivery

by lydiastxles



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff, Pizza Delivery Guy AU, Romance, mentioning of malydia being a thing, side mentioning - malia and allison, strangers AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 14:07:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10219919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lydiastxles/pseuds/lydiastxles
Summary: Lydia grabbed her computer and accessed their website and started to order. It took less than five minutes to complete the order, even though it was rather specific. Once she reached the last box, Lydia hesitated. It was two am. She was starving and bored. Why not having a little fun?Special request: Please send your cutest delivery guy.And then, she clicked Finish Order.“What the hell, right?”





	

It was past one when Lydia finally finished her paper. Since she got home from class, Lydia was working on it as fast as she could. It had to be the best she’d ever had. It was her final paper of the semester and she needed to have it perfect.

As soon as she got home, Lydia did everything to disconnect with the world. She turned her phone off, locked herself in her room and pretended she wasn't home. That way, her attention was completely on her work.

She blocked Allison knocking at her door and the many phone calls made by Malia. The hardest part was trying to ignore the loud fight her neighbours were having, but she made it. Lydia was determined and nothing would keep her from finishing her paper.

After finishing it, Lydia took her first deep breath in the last hours. The first she did was stretch her body and allow herself to relax. When she turned on her phone, she realized how many missed calls and texts she had from Allison and Malia. She read them and smiled after Allison told her she was moving in with her boyfriend. Part of Lydia regret that she didn’t answer the door, but she knew it was the right choice. Lydia was happy for them and glad that it finally happened. Scott had come to talk to her about a month ago asking if she thought Allison would move in with him.

She texted back, congratulating the couple, explaining why she didn't open the door.

Malia’s texts were harder to understand. They were all middle sentences and badly written, so she concluded her friend was drunk. Lydia wondered if she had answered one of those phone calls, she'd be in that party too. Malia was very persuasive when it came to that sort of stuff. Lydia knew she had to keep her door unlocked in case Malia came over after the party to crash on her couch - or better yet, join her in bed.

After unlocking the door, Lydia went to the kitchen to grab something to eat. She was starving. But, Lydia realized she had nothing to eat at home, once Malia ate it all the last time she was there.

Lydia went to her take-out draw where she kept the pamphlets of every place it was open after midnight. She chose the Cheesy Kitsune, a pizzeria a few blocks away that had the crispiest border she’d ever tasted.

Lydia grabbed her computer and accessed their website and started to order. It took less than five minutes to complete the order, even though it was rather specific. Once she reached the last box, Lydia hesitated. It was two am. She was starving and bored. Why not having a little fun?

**Special request:** _Please send your cutest delivery guy._

And then, she clicked Finish Order.

“What the hell, right?”

 

* * *

 

Stiles was half asleep on the counter. He and Liam were the only ones at Kira’s parents’ pizzeria and the two of them were bored to death. Kira had gone to a party and Stiles hated her at the moment for leaving them half asleep in the pizzeria. Kira’s parents thought it was a good idea to keep the place open until 5am in case someone – usually parties, drunk people or people who worked in the middle of the night – wanted to order something to eat. They thought it’d give a differential to their competitors – and it did.

Even though Stiles had a roommate, his expenses were too high, so he chose the night shift at the pizzeria. It paid two bucks more than the day shift and he barely did anything, so it was a good deal. The only problem for him was working on Friday and sometimes weekends. Every time a college party called ordering a pizza, he wanted to put a knife in his eye to avoid going. It didn't help that he wasn't allowed to eat pizza at work.

“Stiles… Wake up, dude.” Liam poked him, making Stiles jump wide awake.

“What?” He growled.

“You got an order. Look alive!” Stiles took a deep breath, annoyed. One of the downs of working the night shift was having to put up with Liam, who pretty much ran of caffeine all night. He was a freshman that started to work with him a few months ago and Stiles liked to say his job was to annoy him all night.

It got worse when he drank too much coffee and couldn't stop talking and moving everywhere. Stiles had ADHD and wasn't nearly as active as Liam was.

It annoyed him so much that he tried to change his coffee for decaf, but the boy found out and switched it back.

“Why don’t you go deliver this one and let me sleep?”

“Because Kira took the car.” He stopped and then smiled, reaching for Stiles’ keys. “But I’ll be happy to take the jeep and…”

That woke him up for good. Stiles grabbed Liam’s hand and squeezed it.

“Don’t touch my jeep.”

“Then you go and deliver this pizza.” He put the boxes in the counter. “The address is on top of it and don’t forget to take a card with you.”

“Fine… stop talking!” Stiles stood up and stretched for a while before grabbing the pizza and his keys, heading to the jeep. He put the pizza in the passenger seat and looked at the paper. “Let’s see… Two larges pizzas with extra pepperoni, olives, mushrooms, mozzarella and no onions.” He raised his eyebrows. “Lydia Martin. Jeez, the girl can eat.” His eyes went to the address and before he put the paper away, he looked at the special request box. “Great. Another high school girl.”

He drove to Lydia’s house with that special request in mind. He didn’t looked bad and his face wasn’t sleepy as before, but he wasn’t that good looking. Stiles cursed under his breath that today was Isaac’s day off. When that kind of stuff happened, he was the one who went to deliver. Usually it was girls under the age of 15 having a sleepover and the friends dared them to make the request. When that wasn't the case, which was rare, it was someone trying to get free pizza or a date. Once, Isaac ended up hooking up with a woman three years older than him who made that request.

That stuff never happened with Stiles. He couldn't tell if he was happy about it or not.

He got to the apartment and buzzed, letting her know he got her food. A few seconds later, Lydia buzzed him in. As he went up the stairs, Stiles slowed his pace. He didn't know what to do or say when this Lydia Martin answered the door. Stiles considered flirting, if this Lydia wasn’t underage, but he wasn’t sure how she’d received it. Or he could apologize for being him to deliver the pizza, not fulfilling her request. As he reached the door, Stiles stopped for a moment and passed his hand through his hair, as if it would help it. Stiles pressed the doorbell and waited.

When Lydia opened the door, Stiles wished he was wearing something better.

Gladly, she was not a teenager girl having a slumber party. She looked around his age; even though her being so short might made him thought she was 15. She was wearing a big hoodie that covered her pajamas bottoms, but showed her beautiful legs. Her bright red hair was wet and her intense green eyes were staring at him deeply.

Stiles was very uncomfortable.

“Uh… Pizza delivery” Lydia didn’t move. She kept looking at his face and then her eyes slowly moved up and down. “So… In case you’re wondering, I’m not the cutest delivery guy in the place… Isaac is out and I work around this time…. But if you want to try another time, he’s there around 8ish until midnight? Every day but weekends and sometimes Wednesday. He’s single and I happen to know that he likes to…”

“How much?” She interrupted him.

“Well, I don’t think you have to pay him anything…” She raised her eyebrows and Stiles realized what he had said. “Oh, the pizza! Sorry! I thought… Any way… It’s 32.99.”

“Wait here.” She entered her apartment and Stiles closed his eyes. He wanted to disappear from the face of earth for making an idiot out of himself. He should’ve gone with the whole ‘I didn’t know you requested a cute guy to deliver your pizza’ thing. Much less embarrassing.

She came back and grabbed the boxes, offering him the money.

“I don’t need change. Thank you.”

“Thanks… And sorry!”

She didn’t answer, but winked at him and close the door.

Stiles stood still for about thirty seconds, asking himself it that was a flirty wink or if there was a dust in her eye. While he walked down the stairs and counted the money she gave him, he noticed a pink paper in the middle of the money. He almost dropped it in the floor until he saw something was written on it.

_You’re still pretty cute for not being the cutest delivery guy in there. Call me sometime._

_Lydia x_

Her number was under her name.

Stiles smiled. He was so glad that Isaac wasn’t there tonight.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed it!  
> I was thinking about doing a continuation to this one, but I'm not sure. Let me know what you think.  
> I'm @lydiastxles on tumblr


End file.
